


Double Trouble

by dragons_and_angels



Series: LGBTQ+ Harry Potter Characters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Gen, Minerva Gets A Headache, Next Generation, Sexist Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Minerva should have retired years ago, long before the next generation of Weasleys stepped onto Hogwarts grounds.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a fest, I forget which one, which I never got around to posting despite having it written in full.

Minerva Mcgonagall remembered a time when she had been grateful that the next Weasleys coming to Hogwarts were Percy Weasley's children. She already had enough to deal with Fred Weasley and James Potter, who inherited more than just the names from their relatives, and thought adding some sensible students to the Weasley-Potter mix could only be a good thing.

She wanted to go back and slap herself for jinxing it.

"Molly Weasley, if I catch you behind the greenhouses again, there will be no more Hogsmeade trips this year," she said sternly to the unrepentant, red-haired teenager in front of her. Molly had inherited her father's hair, her mother's good looks and none of their personalities. Mcgonagall remembered teaching Audrey - a nice young girl who had excelled in Transfiguration and had worn her Prefect's badge with pride. A perfect match for Percy Weasley.

"Of course, Professor," Molly answered blithely. "I won't let you catch me again." That was most definitely not a promise not to do it again but Mcgonagall let it go. She had ways of discovering rule-breaking that hadn't been exhausted after the Marauders and the Weasley twins. She wasn't going to let the next generation get to her.

Merlin, she felt old.

"Detention for a week. Up to your dorms please," she said curtly. Molly gave her a smile before walking back up to the castle as calmly as if she was on a Sunday stroll. She gave the boy Molly had been with, trying to sneak past her, a look which froze him in his tracks. "Mr Finch-Fletchley. You will be having a week's detention as well, but most definitely separately. Off with you, I will be informing Professor Flitwick in the morning." She watched him scamper up to the castle and sighed. Really, she felt like Molly could do a lot better.

Molly obviously thought so to because the next time Mcgonagall caught her (behind a suit of armour), she was wrapped around, surprisingly enough, a petite Slytherin girl by the name of Elizabeth Greengrass. Mcgonagall had to take a second to blink at the sight, was Molly giving up on boys altogether or was she just against discriminating against people she pulled into dark corners based on gender? The next second she realised it didn't matter and with a wave of her wand, Molly and Elizabeth were pulled apart.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Greengrass, funny I should run into you two here," she said dryly. "Miss Weasley, I believe you remember what I said if I caught you again?"

"You said behind the greenhouses," Molly said. Her companion looked miffed, to say the least, obviously not liking the implication of being the first in a long line, but Molly didn't notice. "This isn't behind the greenhouse so your Hogsmeade threat is not applicable."

She was too smart for her good and reminded Minerva of Sirius Black in that way. Such dedication to loopholes had to be rewarded. "So I did." Minerva made sure to smile at Molly and she watched the youthful confidence falter. "Miss Greengrass, you will have detention with Professor Slughorn over the weekend. Miss Weasley, you will be having detention with me. Seven o'clock sharp and you will want to wear your least-favourite robes."

Yes, getting Molly to scrub out the first floor bathrooms by hand would help her to be a bit less obvious in her romantic entanglements than she had been as late.

***

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and all is well in the family. I am writing this letter about your daughters, both of them. They are perfectly fine, let's establish that first of all, but I can't say the same for their cousins, James Potter and Fred Weasley. I am sure they had very good reasons behind it, as they tried to explain to me when I caught them, but there was not any need to stick Potter and Weasley to the ceiling, tarred and feathered, and leaving them there until morning._

_For one thing, the mess almost gave Mr Filch an apoplectic fit, and for another, it removed a layer of Potter and Weasley's skin when we managed to pry them off the ceiling. I have my patience with pranks, there are not many I haven't seen, but I draw the line at true harm, whether physical or emotional._

_Molly and Lucy have been confined to their house for the rest of the month. They shall be collected for lessons and meals and dropped back there at the end of the day. This punishment is not open for discussion and if a similar incidence happens again, a disciplinary meeting will be put forward._

_I am looking forward to your guest lecture in History of Magic next month, Percy, and hope I will have more pleasant news about your daughters by the time comes._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

***

"Lucy Weasley!" Minerva called. She despaired of the amount of times she had said the same name with the same inflection over the past five years. "You do not duel in the hallways. You do not duel people for insulting your hair. You do not duel people at all." Lucy Weasley stared up at her, redheaded as well (obviously the Weasley red hair did not pay any attention to genetics), with a defiant look on her face which Minerva had never seen on Percy or Audrey.

"He's a dipshit," Lucy said bluntly.

"Language, Miss Weasley," Minerva corrected icily. There was a gaggle of admiring looking first years by Lucy's left elbow and the last thing she needed was for them to write to their parents about the new word they had learned today.

"Well, he is! He called my sister a slut and then didn't listen when I told him to shut his face, so I shut it for him." Judging by the broken nose, Mr Rowle wouldn't be saying much for a while. Minerva restrained the urge to point out that Molly would have likely been called far worse when Minerva was in school but she had long learned that traditional didn't necessarily mean 'better'. Besides Mr Rowle was uniformly very unpleasant and well known for bullying the first years.

"Mr Rowle, you will be having detention with Professor Slughorn. Miss Weasley, detention with Madam Pince." As well as not inheriting her parents' rule-abiding ways, Lucy also hadn't inherited their love of the library and looked truly dismayed, but still gave Rowle a nasty look as he stumbled away. The first years scattered with a well-placed look from Minerva and she was left with Lucy alone. "Miss Weasley, I understand he disrespected your sister, and I admire you for standing up for her," Minerva said before Lucy could start, obviously wanting to protest her detention. "But at least try and do it in a more subtle way." She enjoyed Lucy's stunned expression before walking off, intending to tell the respective teachers about their detentions tonight, and trying to forget that she had given a student advice of how to break the rules. Maybe it was time to retire.

The next week where Rowle and Goyle, partners in crime, jumped up at the breakfast table itching furiously, Minerva hid a smile in her teacup. She couldn't bring herself to regret her words.

***

_Dear Percy and Audrey,_

_Molly and Lucy were involved in a series of dares together which involved: turning a Professor robes pink, vanishing the Snitch during a Quidditch match, making the suits of armour sing inappropriate songs to various staff and students, telling Peeves about Muggle 'ball pits', creating a miniature fake Basilisk to scare the first years, stealing all of Professor Slughorn's pineapple and then seeing which one of them would be the first to touch the trunk of the Whomping Willow._

_After a short stay in the Hospital Wing they are both fine and I am not sure which misbehaviour I should punish them for first. It doesn't help that they seem to be in competition with each other, constantly trying to one up each other. If this behaviour continues, we will be looking at a suspension for school for a period of time._

_Hope all is well with you._

_Yours sincerely,_   
_Professor Minerva Mcgonagall_

***

Minerva had thought she couldn't be surprised after nearly fifty years of teaching but obviously she hadn't been tested by the right pair of Weasley siblings.

"Weasley and Weasley, can you give me an explanation?" She made sure to keep her voice level, her throat had been sore for the past few days and she didn't want to aggravate it by shouting. But if ever there was a moment to yell, this would be it.

On the head table, instead of the usual teachers sitting in their chairs and enjoying their breakfast, there was a variety of confused, noisy zoo animals. Molly and Lucy Weasley were staring at the animals with complete shock, but Molly had a very incriminating looking potions bottle in her hand.

They jumped when Minerva spoke. "It wasn't our fault," they said in unison. All Minerva did was raise an eyebrow in question.

"It was an accident," Lucy insisted. Molly, realising what she was holding, tried to hide the bottle behind her back. "We didn't think the potion would do that." The walrus which Minerva could only assume was Horace seemed to get over his shock and carried on eating his breakfast. Filius seemed to some kind of bird, a heron if Minerva wasn't mistaken, and he took the opportunity to take off and fly in circles around the Hall, over the heads of excited, chattering students.

"Why did you feed the potion to the staff in the first place?" Minerva asked before holding up a hand for silence. "Never mind. We will sort that out later. You two will come up with a way to turn the teachers back before the first lessons begin. If you need my help, feel free to ask and before you try anything, please let me know so I can be sure it won't explode my colleagues."

"Wait what?" Molly asked. She looked shocked and Minerva made sure to smile at her.

"You two are very bright girls and you are the ones who caused this. It's up to you to find out a way to change them back." Minerva moved away from the table. "I'll be over here eating my breakfast." The two of them watched her sit down (at the Gryffindor table which brought back memories) and start to eat. The discomfort of the Gryffindor students was obvious and more than a few hurried over to help Molly and Lucy after Minerva explained what was going on.

Albus would approve of her unconventional punishment at least, but Minerva started to think about possibly retiring. Any more Weasleys at Hogwarts and she might as well set up her own supply of headache-reducing potions.

She tucked into her scrambled eggs as she kept a watchful eye on the group of students by the Head Table (growing as people got curious) and she began to mentally compose her next letter to Percy and Audrey.


End file.
